1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removing unit of air pollution material, and more particularly, to a removing unit of air pollution material which can effectively remove air pollutants and dust particles with relatively simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As industries grow and expand, more air pollutants discharged from a wide variety of industries are released into the environment. The major air pollutants are poisonous gases including carbon monoxide emitted from vehicles and sulfurous acid gas mainly discharged from oil refineries.
Therefore, it is important and essential to control air pollutant emissions from exhausts of factories and such for protecting health and environment.
And, toxic dust particles discharged from places such as chemical plants and painting factories can harm health of workers therein and cause severe air pollution if the dust particles are released into the air.